First Impressions
by Barbara123
Summary: Short-term memory loss. Kondisi di mana seseorang bisa lupa sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sakura menderita ini karena kepalanya terbentur ketika gempa bumi di Tokyo terjadi. Dan Naruto tetap mengejar Sakura, tidak peduli meski Sakura terus melupakannya. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."/"Rubah pirang bernama bakso ikan." AU, RATE M!


**Disclaimer: NARUTO bukan punyaku.**

**Warning: OOC NaruSaku, AU, Drama, Romance. RATE M (tema dewasa, beberapa adegan seks?)**

**AN: bagi reader yang gak tahu, first impressions artinya kesan pertama seseorang terhadap orang lain :)**

**Enjoy!**

**PS: flame tanpa akun hanya akan aku hapus :D**

* * *

**First Impressions**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_10:35 AM  
3__rd__ January 2012_

Ingatannya tidak stabil. Tergantung _mood_. Sakura Haruno tidak tahu apakah ini karena dia cewek. Tapi dia tahu bahwa kondisinya ini bukan karena _mood swing_ belaka.

Dia mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi padanya ketika dia masih kecil. Dia ingat kalau ayah dan ibu pernah bertengkar hebat ketika umurnya 5. Dia ingat kalau dia bertemu Ino untuk pertama kalinya ketika mereka berumur 6. Dia ingat kalau dia dan Ino tidak bisa terpisahkan sejak umur mereka 7 tahun. Dia ingat kalau dia suka Sasuke ketika umurnya 8 tahun. Dia ingat kalau Sasuke pindah ke Osaka untuk mengejar kakaknya ketika umurnya 10 tahun. Dia juga ingat kalau gempa bumi terjadi di Tokyo ketika umurnya 12.

Rak lemarinya jatuh, menimpa kepalanya.

Sejak itu, dia sulit untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya di kehidupan sehari-hari.

_Short-term memory loss._

Dia masih ingat akan boneka beruang pemberian ibunya ketika umurnya 8 tahun, tapi dia tidak bisa ingat apa yang baru dimakannya 20 menit yang lalu.

Kalau kondisinya baik, dia bisa ingat apa yang tadi dikunyahnya.

Kalau dia sedang marah… capek… atau kurang tidur, dia bahkan tidak bisa ingat dia mau pergi ke mana.

Ino selalu ada di sisinya, selalu sabar menghadapinya. Sungguh, tanpa Ino, Sakura bahkan tidak yakin dia bisa lulus sekolah. Tidak mudah untuk menjelaskan pada guru alasan kenapa dia tidak mengenal jawabannya sendiri yang baru saja ditulisnya 30 menit yang lalu. Meski banyak yang mengerti dan membantunya, banyak juga yangmerendahkannya atau menjauhinya karena situasinya ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Dia cacat.

Dulu, Sakura selalu depresi. Dia sering menangis di kamar sendirian. Tapi setelah sepuluh menit menangis, dia hanya bisa terpaku, bingung kenapa ada air mata di wajahnya. Dia sudah lupa akan apa yang membuatnya sedih.

Seiring waktu berlalu, kondisinya membaik karena obat-obat dan saran para dokter. Dia memang bisa lupa akan yang terjadi padanya, tapi dia akan ingat lagi. Entah bagaimana caranya, pokoknya dia akan ingat lagi secara tiba-tiba. Itulah _short-term memory loss_. Dia lupa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya satu jam yang lalu, tapi besok, ada kemungkinan dia akan ingat, meski kecil kemungkinannya.

Dia masih lupa akan apa yang baru saja dimakannya tadi. Tapi ketika dia menatap burung yang terbang, dia ingat kalau dia baru saja makan ayam gorang. Dokternya selalu bilang kalau _first impression_ itu penting. Dia akan lebih mudah mengingat sesuatu kalau dia 'menamai' sesuatu tersebut dengan hal lain.

Sakura ingat akan tetangganya ketika dia memikirkan 'kelinci'. Mau bagaimana lagi, tetangganya punya dua gigi seri yang mencuat.

Sakura ingat akan dosen di kampusnya ketika dia memikirkan 'badut'. Dosennya tembam dan bulat.

Dan tentu saja, jika dia melakukan sesuatu yang rutin, dia akan terus mengingat sesuatu tersebut. Karena itu Sakura ingat akan wajahnya karena setiap hari dia berkaca. Sakura ingat akan major kuliahnya karena setiap hari dia ada kelas. Dia ingat akan Ino karena Ino selalu bersamanya. Selain kuliah di tempat yang sama, Ino juga tinggal bersamanya di apartemen yang mereka sewa.

Wanita 24 tahun itu berjalan cepat, masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Dia duduk di kursi dan mulai melukis benda yang ada di depannya. Dia tidak lihai menggambar, tapi dia latihan setiap hari. Dengan ini, dia bisa dengan bangga bilang kalau dia salah satu murid terbaik di kampus. Mau bagaimana lagi? Hanya ini satu-satunya bidang pelajaran yang tidak memerlukan ingatan. Dia cuma harus melukis sesuatu di depan matanya. Sai, teman sebangkunya ini membimbingnya. Dia lebih ingat akan Sai daripada murid-murid lainnya. Di kepala Sakura, Sai mirip dengan Sasuke. Jadi, Sakura menamai Sai 'cowok-yang-mirip-sama-Sasuke'.

Dan tentu saja, Sakura ingat akan Sasuke, meski yang diingatnya adalah sosok bocah 10 tahun yang emo; berambut hitam dan bermata onyx. Dia ingat Sasuke dengan jelas karena pada saat itu otaknya masih lancar. Sakura bisa mengingat jelas semua hal yang terjadi padanya sebelum umurnya 12 tahun. Terkadang, Ino menunjukkan foto Sasuke padanya, Sasuke yang sudah berusia 24 tahun. Tapi sampai sekarang Sakura tidak bisa mengingat wajah Sasuke yang 24 tahun itu. Di kepalanya, sosok Sasuke selama-lamanya adalah bocah 10 tahun itu.

Sai tahu akan kondisinya, jadi dia membantu Sakura di kelas. Tapi tetap saja, ada orang-orang yang menganggap Sakura sebagai cewek idiot dan merepotkan.

"Kita akan fokus menggambar tubuh manusia hari ini. Kalian bisa memilih mau wanita atau lelaki," dosennya berseru dari depan kelas.

Sakura berkedip, menatap dua orang yang menjadi model di depan kelasnya. Tangannya berhenti menggambar apel dan vas bunga di depan meja. "Kita tidak menggambar itu hari ini?" Sakura menunjuk ke arah apel di depannya.

"Tidak," Sai tersenyum.

"Astaga. Cewek itu mau idiot seperti apa sih? Padahal kemarin sudah dibilang kalau kita akan menggambar model."

Ujung telinga Sakura langsung terasa panas ketika dia mendengar ucapan sinis itu. _Tidak apa,_ dia memberitahu dirinya sendiri. Di kelas ini cuma dosennya dan Sai yang tahu kan kondisinya. Selain itu dia yakin kalau setengah jam lagi dia akan lupa apa yang dikatakan cewek itu. Dia langsung meraih buku jurnalnya yang setebal kamus. Dia berkedip ketika melihat tulisannya sendiri. Memang benar, hari ini harus menggambar model. Sambil menggeram pelan, Sakura merobek kertasnya, langsung membuat semua mata menatapnya. Sakura mengabaikan tatapan itu, melempar kertas itu ke tong sampah dan mulai menatap model cowok di depannya yang telanjang dada dan menggambar dengan fokus.

"Cowok itu melihatmu terus," Sai berbisik pelan, mata hitamnya fokus akan model wanita.

"Cowok mana?"

"Cowok berpenis kecil itu."

Jari Sakura berhenti bergerak, menatap Sai dengan bingung. "Penis kecil? Siapa?"

"Model itu."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, menatap sang model berbada bidang yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru jernih. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sakura. Sakura melongo dan dosennya langsung mengerutkan kening ke arah si model. Model berambut pirang itu meringis.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. Model itu punya tanda lahir yang aneh di wajahnya. _Seperti rubah, _batin Sakura.

"Kecil kan penisnya?" Sai tertawa.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat penisnya," Sakura mencibir. "Maaf saja, aku tidak punya mata laser sepertimu."

"Terserah," Sai tersenyum. "Tapi dia terlihat tertarik padamu."

Sakura mengabaikan Sai, menggambar dada bidang dan otot lengan si model dengan wajah serius.

**xxx**

_13:24 PM  
4__th__ January 2012_

Ino satu kampus dengannya, hanya saja wanita itu mengambil bidang fashion. Mereka berdua cekikikan, menyeruput jus sambil bergosip tentang Sasuke yang sekarang kononnya sudah pacaran di Okinawa sana.

"Hei."

Sakura menoleh, menatap lelaki berambut pirang bermata biru yang mendekati mereka berdua. "Ino, temanmu?" Sakura menatap Ino, bertanya pelan.

"Tidak," Ino menggeleng, menaikkan sebelah alis. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?" dia bertanya dengan lelaki itu, membuat dia tersentak sesaat.

"Emmm," lelaki itu tertawa kikuk, menggaruk lehernya. Di kedua sisi wajahnya ada garis-garis. _Seperti rubah_, batin Sakura. "Tidak. Aku hanya mau bicara denganmu," mata biru itu tertuju pada Sakura. "Aku mau bilang kalau gambarmu bagus sekali," dia merongoh kantongnya, menyodorkan kertas acak-acakkan. Sakura berkedip, menatap apel dan vas bunga di kertas itu. "Sayang kalau dibuang."

Sakura langsung mengerutkan kening, tidak mengenal lelaki di depannya. Tapi dia tahu kalau kertas itu adalah gambarnya, ada huruf SH mungil di pojok kertas gambar itu. Jadi Sakura seharusnya sudah bertemu dengan lelaki ini di suatu tempat.

Tapi dia tidak bisa ingat di mana dan kapan.

"Maaf… tapi…" Sakura menggigit bibirnya, mulai merasa bersalah. "Aku tidak mengenalmu…"

Lelaki itu tertegun sesaat. Sakura sudah siap untuk melihat lelaki itu pergi darinya sambil berbisik 'cewek pikun', tapi cowok ini hanya meringis, menyodorkan tanganya. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis. _Naruto? Bakso ikan?_

"Aku model untuk lukisan kemarin. Sepertinya kau menggambar dadaku dengan sangat serius sampai kau lupa akan wajahku," Naruto tertawa.

Lukisan kemarin? Sakura tersenyum paksa, memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Memangnya kemarin dia melukis apa? Dia tidak bisa ingat. Jarinya sudah gatal ingin meraih tasnya, mengambil buku jurnalnya dan membaca apa yang dia lukis kemarin.

"Wow, kau model?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan, membuat Sakura menghela napas lega. "Berarti tubuhmu _hot_ dong."

"Lumayan," Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar, membuat Sakura berkedip.

_Mirip sekali dengan rubah._

"Ah, aku tidak mau mengganggu makan siang kalian," Naruto tertawa. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk memberi itu," dia menunjuk ke kertas gambar Sakura di meja. "Aku juga murid di sini, tapi aku di bidang modeling."

"Hmmm," Ino meringis. "Kau memang lumayan tampan."

Naruto menyeringai lagi. "Terima kasih. Ah, aku harus pergi," dia melirik jam tangannya. "Sampai jumpa! Oh iya! Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Naruto langsung menatap Sakura.

"Sakura Haruno…" Sakura menyipitkan matanya, masih merasa curiga. Mau bagaimana pun dia tidak tahu siapa Naruto dan dia tidak berbiasa dengan orang yang seramah ini.

"Ino Yamanaka," Ino meringis. "Sudah. Jangan sampai kau telat, Naruto."

Naruto tertawa, melambaikan tangan sambil berlari-lari kecil.

"Hmm, Sakura. Dia bela-bela mencarimu hanya supaya dia memberimu kertas yang sudah kau buang loh," Ino menunjuk ke arah kertas gambar yang acak-acakkan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu dia siapa," Sakura menyeruput jusnya.

"Kau _lupa_ dia siapa," Ino mendengus. "Catat saja dulu. Dia terlihat tertarik padamu. Siapa tahu kalian bisa pacaran dan…"

"Tidak," Sakura langsung menolak. "Aku tidak tertarik dengannya dan dia sendiri pasti akan langsung melupakanku kalau dia tahu dengan kondisiku yang cacat ini."

Ino menatapnya dengan pedih dan Sakura mengabaikan Ino.

Sakura sudah sering kecewa. Mimpinya sejak kecil adalah untuk menjadi dokter. Tapi mana mungkin dia menjadi dokter dengan kondisi seperti ini. Dia biasanya juara kelas, tapi sejak kecelakaan itu, dia tidak bisa lagi menjadi juara. Untuk lulus saja susah setengah mati dan dia harus belajar mati-matian.

Sungguh. Sakura tidak pernah berharap banyak akan masa depannya. Dia sulit untuk mengingat orang lain. Dia akan lupa dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya. Sudah keajaiban kalau dia bisa pacaran atau menikah.

**xxx**

_14:12 PM  
6__th__ January 2012_

Lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru mendekatinya.

Sakura menaikkan alis, bingung menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu, menyeringai lebar. _Seperti rubah, _batin Sakura_. _"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura bertanya ragu, meletakkan buku yang diambilnya. Dia tidak terlihat sebagai petugas perpustakaan. Kenapa cowok ini mendekatinya?

"Ahh, aku tidak sengaja ketemu denganmu di sini. Sedang mencari referesi untuk tugas kalian?" lelaki itu tertawa riang. "Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjadi model lagi. Aku sudah mulai sibuk. Siapa model baru kalian? Ah! O ya! Kau tidak bersama Ino hari ini, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. Dia menggigit bibirnya, mulai sadar kalau lelaki ini mengenalnya. Tapi dia tidak mengenal lelaki itu. "Maaf… aku tidak tahu kau siapa."

Lelaki di depannya langsung tertegun, membuat Sakura meneguk ludah. Dia akan diejek lagi. Pasti dia akan diejek la…

"Naruto Uzumaki," lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyeringai lebar. "Salam kenal, Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura berkedip, menyalami Naruto.

_Naruto? Bakso ikan? _"Salam kenal," Sakura cekikikan, membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar. Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya bisa tertegun menatap cengiran lebar itu. _Benar-benar seperti rubah._

"Aku sudah salaman denganmu dua kali," Naruto berseru girang. "Tanganmu hangat, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura kembali berkedip.

"Sepertinya jam istirahat kita sama. Mungkin tidak setiap hari. Tapi seminggu sekali…" Naruto bergumam. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Minggu depan?"

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku. "Emmm… makan siang bersama…" dia mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak yakin kalau dia bisa mengingat Naruto minggu depan.

"Di dekat kampus ada kios ramen enak! Aku yakin kau suka!" Naruto menyeringai lebar, menyabet kertas dari tasnya dan menulis cepat. "Ini nomor hp-ku. Kalau kau tertarik, telpon aku ya."

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, menatap nomor di depannya. Seseorang baru saja mengajaknya kencan? Dia melongo, menatap Naruto yang melambai dengan girang, keluar perpustakaan dengan semangat.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura yakin kalau dia sudah pernah bertemu dengan Naruto. Tapi dia lupa akan Naruto. Dan Naruto tidak terlihat tersinggung? Naruto bahkan tidak terlihat kaget atau mengejeknya.

Naruto tidak memandangnya dengan rendah.

Sakura meneguk ludah, cepat-cepat menulis di kertas yang baru diberikan Naruto.

_Naruto Uzumaki. Rubah pirang bermata biru. Bakso ikan._

Sakura menyabet ponselnya. "Ino," dia mendesis, menelpon Ino. "Kau tahu dengan Naruto Uzumaki? Aku lupa dengan dia… tapi apa pun itu, kau harus membuatku ingat dengannya. Dia mengajakku kencan."

Dari balik telepon, Sakura bisa mendengar jeritan girang Ino.

**xxx**

_12:45 PM  
12__th__ January 2012_

Ketika dia bertemu dengan si rubah pirang itu, Sakura menghela napas lega ketika dia bisa ingat akan sosoknya. Sakura dengan mudah berjalan ke arah lelaki berkaus orange yang menunggu di depan kamus. Dia ingat akan rambut pirang dan mata biru itu. Dia lupa akan suara dan nama Naruto. Tapi dia sudah mencatat di buku jurnalnya, jadi dia aman. "Naruto Uzumaki?" Sakura bertanya ragu.

"Hei, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Sakura langsung tertegun ketika melihat cengiran lebar itu. Sekarang dia tahu kenapa dia menamai Naruto 'rubah pirang' di buku jurnalnya.

"Kau mau membawaku ke kios ramen bukan?" Sakura kembali bertanya ragu. Dia mulai cemas. Dia tidak mengenal lelaki di depannya ini. Dia cuma mengikuti buku jurnalnya dan ucapan Ino. Tapi dia tidak tahu akan Naruto. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa kali dia bertemu dengan Naruto. Wajah Naruto terlihat familiar, tapi dia tidak kenal…

"Iya. Aku yakin kau akan suka," Naruto tersenyum lebar, mulai berjalan. "Bagaimana dengan kelasmu tadi, Sakura-_chan_? Oke?"

Kelasnya tadi?

Tadi dia sedang apa?

Sakura terdiam, memutar otaknya, memejamkan mata erat-erat. Ah, dia melukis tubuh wanita. "Oke, kok," dia menjawab, mulai merasa kikuk ketika Naruto menatapnya dengan bingung. "Bagaimana denganmu?" Sakura mengalihkan perhatian. "Bagaimana dengan kelas melukismu?"

Naruto langsung berkedip, membuat Sakura terpaku. "Aku tidak mengambil kelas melukis," dia memberitahu Sakura.

"Bukan?" Sakura mulai panik. Apa dia ada menulis tentang kelas Naruto di notanya? Dia tidak ingat. "Kelas fashion? Seperti Ino?"

"Tidak," Naruto menggeleng.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Karena Naruto tahu dengannya, Sakura mengira kalau Naruto dari bidang melukis juga, atau bidang fashion seperti Ino. Tapi rupanya dua-duanya salah? Sakura sudah pasrah, siap untuk dikatai Naruto. Namun lelaki itu hanya menyeringai lebar.

"Aku tampan, aku kekar, aku percaya diri," cengiran Naruto melebar. "Tebak. Aku murid apa?"

Sakura berkedip. Dia terdiam sesaat, berpikir. "Modelling?"

"Ding dong! Benar, _dattebayo_!"

Sakura tertawa pelan, membuat Naruto menyeringai semakin lebar. Mereka sampai di kios ramen itu dan itulah pertama kalinya Sakura mencicipi ramen yang terenak di hidupnya.

Satu jam kemudian, Ino bertanya padanya apa yang dimakannya tadi. Anehnya, kali ini Sakura tidak lupa dengan apa yang dimakannya. Wanita itu menjawab dengan senyuman lebar. "_Ramen._"

**xxx**

_15:04 PM  
14__th__ January 2012_

Sakura bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia ada di depan kelasnya. Lelaki pirang dengan mata sebiru langit.

_Siapa namanya? Emmm… rubah… pirang… bakso ikan… _"Naruto," Sakura berujar, membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar.

"Ayo kencan lagi!" Naruto berseru girang. "Aku tahu toko _dessert_ yang enak. Kau bilang padaku kalau kau suka agar-agar sejak kecil kan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tahu kalau dia pernah kencan dengan Naruto sekali. Tapi dia tidak ingat kalau dia pernah bilang pada Naruto akan makanan kesukaannya. "Iya, aku suka," Sakura tersenyum paksa. "Bagaimana denganmu, apa yang kau suka?" Sakura langsung mengatupkan mulutnya, menyesali ucapannya. Kenapa dia bertanya itu? Mereka pasti sudah pernah bercakap-cakap dengan topik ini.

"_Ramen,_" Naruto menjawab langsung, sama sekali tidak memandang rendah Sakura atau bertanya kenapa Sakura lupa. "Aku suka segala jenis ramen. Tapi punya Ichiraku paling _awesome_!"

"Begitu?" Sakura meringis.

Mereka kembali bercakap-cakap. Meski percakapan mereka hanya diulang-ulang, Naruto tetap menjawab dengan sabar, menyeringai lebar.

Sungguh, tidak pernah sekali pun Sakura bertemu dengan cowok seperti Naruto. Sakura sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain. Dia tidak mau bilang pada orang lain akan penyakitnya. Bahaya kalau ada yang menipunya, pura-pura kenal dengannya.

Tapi Sakura percaya pada Naruto. Dan dia tidak ingin terlalu dekat pada Naruto. Dia sudah bisa mengingat Naruto dan Naruto ingin terus kencan dengannya. Apa yang akan terjadi padanya kalau Naruto muak padanya? Lebih baik kalau semuanya dihentikan sekarang.

"Naruto," suaranya terdengar serak. "Ada sesuatu yang mau kubilang padamu."

"Hmm?"

"Aku… aku punya… _penyakit_…"

**xxx**

_17:05 PM  
14__th__ January 2012_

"Dia bilang kalau dia tidak keberatan dan dia menembakku. Dia mau menjadi kekasihku."

Ino kembali menjerit, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melongo. "Bagus sekali, Sakura! Akhirnya kau punya pacar!"

"Aneh," Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Aku percaya padanya. Dia cowok baik. Tapi kenapa dia bisa baik padaku sampai seperti itu? Aku cacat. Tapi dia tidak terlihat ragu sedikit pun."

"Kau cacat, tapi kau baik, Sakura," Ino mendengus. "Percaya dirilah sedikit. Kau berhak mendapatkan Naruto."

"Aku takut, Ino," Sakura berbisik cepat. "Aku takut kalau aku akan lupa padanya besok. Dan aku yakin kalau hari di mana aku akan tiba-tiba lupa padanya akan tiba…"

Ino meneguk ludah, ingat akan Sakura yang pernah tiba-tiba lupa akan wajahnya, sahabatnya sendiri. Sejak itu, Ino memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Sakura supaya dia tidak akan lupa padanya lagi. "Tapi kau akan ingat lagi. Aku yakin kau akan ingat lagi padanya."

"Dia beda denganmu," Sakura menggigit bibirnya. "Aku bisa mengingatmu terus karena aku sudah tahu akanmu sejak kita masih kecil. Aku mengenalmu sebelum kecelakaan itu. Tapi Naruto…"

"Karena itu. Kalian harus menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama terus oke? Dengan begitu Naruto akan permanen di kepalamu."

Sakura terdiam, mengangguk.

Dia takut. Jujur. Dia takut dan cemas. Tapi dia juga ingin mencoba. Dia ingin mengenal Naruto.

Dia ingin _mengingat_ Naruto.

**xxx**

_20:12 PM  
21__st__ January 2012_

Hari itu bukanlah hari yang baik untuk Sakura.

Dia capek. Dia kurang tidur.

Tapi dia meluangkan waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, nonton bersama dengannya di bioskop. Naruto menggenggam tangannya, berbisik di telinganya tentang adegan mana yang dia sukai. Sakura cekikikan, berujar _'baka'_.

Dan di detik itu juga, Sakura tiba-tiba lupa akan Naruto.

Senyumannya menghilang. Wanita itu menarik tangannya, menatap Naruto dengan sorot mata panik. "Siapa kau?" dia mendesis. Tangan kanan Sakura menggenggam ponselnya, siap untuk menelpon Ino untuk minta tolong. Mata hijaunya melirik sekeliling dengan panik. Dia tidak tahu dia di mana dan dia ingin pergi dari tempat itu.

Naruto berkedip. Namun lelaki itu hanya tersenyum lebar, mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki."

Sakura terpaku, menatap tangan yang terulur dan senyuman lebar Naruto.

"Dan kita sudah pacaran 7 hari, 3 jam, 8 menit," Naruto meringis. "Dan aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_. Kau juga menyukaiku meski kau selalu memanggilku _baka_."

Sakura meneguk ludah, menyalami Naruto dengan ragu.

"Tanganmu selalu hangat. Aku suka, _dattebayo_!"

Penonton yang duduk di belakang Naruto langsung mendesis, mengatai Naruto berisik. Lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan kikuk minta maaf, menggaruk lehernya.

Di detik itu, Sakura langsung teringat akan rubah pirang yang bernama bakso ikan.

Pacarnya.

**xxx**

_11:56 AM  
24__th__ January 2012_

"Di Okinawa, tempat kelahirkanku, ada pohon yang seperti ini juga. Besar dan tinggi. Aku selalu memanjat pohon itu."

Sakura berhenti melukis, menatap Naruto yang berceloteh di sebelahnya. "Oh ya?" dia tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku selalu berpikir kalau aku bisa memanjat pohon itu, aku bisa menyentuh langit," Naruto terkekeh. "Dan aku bisa bertemu dengan malaikat."

"_Baka_," Sakura tertawa.

"Sekarang aku sadar kalau aku tidak perlu memanjat pohon untuk bertemu dengan malaikat. Cukup menjadi model telanjang di kelas melukis."

Sakura langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, tanpa sengaja menggores kertasnya dan membuat lukisannya hancur. Wanita itu langsung menjerit, mengatai Naruto dan melempar kuasnya ke arah lelaki itu, membuat Naruto tertawa.

**xxx**

_08:45 AM  
1__st__ February 2012_

"Aku tahu dengan Sakura-_chan_ sebelum aku bertemu dengannya."

Ino meletakkan cangkir tehnya, menatap Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya, tapi aku tahu kalau Sasuke punya teman yang menderita dari _short-term memory loss_," Naruto meringis. "Ketika umur kami 12 tahun, aku membaca tentang berita gempa di Tokyo. Dan aku tahu kalau Sasuke pernah sekolah di Tokyo. Aku tanya padanya apakah ada orang yang dia kenal yang tertimpa bencana itu. Si _teme_ itu bilang padaku kalau salah satu kenalannya menderita _short-term memory loss_ karena kepalanya tertimpa lemari."

"Kenalan," Ino mendengus. "Sakura _cinta buta_ terhadapnya dulu. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggapnya _kenalan_?"

Naruto meringis. "Itulah Sasuke. Sampai sekarang aku tidak rela adikku pacaran dengannya."

"Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau ternyata sahabat dengan Sasuke," Ino bergumam, menggigit rotinya. "Dunia ini sempit."

"Dan aku tidak menyangka kalau Sakura-_chan_ ternyata 'kenalan' yang dibicarakan Sasuke," Naruto bergumam. "Sialan. Ternyata cinta pertama Sakura adalah si _teme_ itu."

Ino tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Sakura tidak bisa mengingat wajah Sasuke sekarang. Di ingatannya, Sasuke tetap bocah 10 tahun."

Naruto meringis. Sesaat, mereka berdua tidak berbicara dan saling menatap teh masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa kali Sakura lupa padamu. Tapi aku tahu seperti apa rasanya," Ino berbisik. "Pernah sekali dia lupa padaku. Hanya karena aku liburan bersama keluargaku dan tidak bertemu dengannya selama dua minggu," suara Ino serak. "Dia tahu siapa aku. Dia tahu siapa 'Ino'. Tapi dia tidak mengenal wajahku. Di kepalanya, Ino adalah bocah mungil berusia 12 tahun."

Naruto terdiam.

"Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk terus berada di sisinya dan sekarang dia tidak pernah lupa padaku," Ino meringis. "Memang, dia terkadang lupa tentang percakapan kami. Dia lupa kalau kami berdua pernah beli baju bersama. Tapi dia tidak akan lupa kalau kami bersahabat."

"Sakura-_chan_ beruntung," Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Punya sahabat sepertimu."

Ino terdiam, menatap Naruto yang masih tersenyum. "Tidak," dia berbisik pelan. "Aku depresi ketika Sakura lupa padaku. Tapi kau… kau tidak pernah menyerah. Kau selalu ada di sana… tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tanganmu ketika dia lupa padamu."

Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak takut, Naruto?" Ino berbisik, suaranya bergetar. "Setiap pagi ketika aku melihatnya… aku selalu bertanya pada diriku… apakah Sakura masih ingat padaku? Aku selalu takut kalau dia akan melupakanku lagi."

"Tidak," Naruto menjawab langsung. "Kalau pun dia lupa padaku, aku akan terus memperkenalkan diriku padanya. Karena aku _menyukai_ Sakura-_chan_."

Di detik itu, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Mereka berdua menoleh, menatap Sakura yang menguap, keluar kamar sambil menyeret kanvas. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat Ino dan ketika matanya bertemu dengan Naruto, Sakura terpaku.

Ino langsung menegang. Dia tahu apa arti tatapan itu. "Dia mengantuk, dia tidak ingat padamu," Ino berbisik cepat. "Tidak apa, Naruto. Nanti dia akan mengingatmu lagi. Tidak ap…"

Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak, mengabaikan Ino. Lelaki itu berjalan ke arah Sakura, mengabaikan tatapan was-was wanita berambut pink itu. "Berat tidak, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto tertawa. "Aku tahu kau kuat, tapi sini, aku bawa kanvasmu."

Sakura masih terdiam, mata hijaunya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Naruto Uzumaki," Sakura tiba-tiba berujar. "Pacarku yang _baka_. Benar kan?"

"Iya. Dan kau adalah Sakura Haruno, pacarku yang cantik," Naruto menjawab dengan ceria, membuat Sakura tertawa. Dia langsung memberikan kanvasnya pada Naruto, melambai ke arah Ino ketika dia keluar rumah.

Ino hanya bisa terpaku, menatap Sakura dan Naruto yang berjalan bersama, bergandengan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Sialan," Ino menyedot ingusnya, tertawa girang. "Aku harus cepat-cepat cari pacar nih."

**xxx**

_20:56 PM  
3__rd__ March 2012_

Sakura terkadang lupa padanya, meski pun mereka nyaris bertemu setiap hari.

Karena Sakura tidak makan obat… atau karena Sakura kurang tidur… atau karena Sakura lapar…

Apa pun itu, Sakura bisa tiba-tiba lupa padanya.

Mereka berdua sedang berduaan, duduk di sofa, di apartemen Sakura. Dan di detik berikutnya, Sakura akan menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, menatapnya dengan waspada. "Kau…" bibir pink itu mengatup. "Maaf… aku tidak tahu kau siapa… teman Ino? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Naruto berbohong kalau dia bilang bahwa dia tidak terluka.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto tersenyum lebar, tahu kalau setiap kali dia tersenyum, Sakura akan ingat padanya. Jadi meski pun sekarang hatinya seakan-akan ditusuk, dia menyeringai lebar. "Salam kenal, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Salam kenal…" Sakura berkedip. "Kau seperti rubah."

Naruto tertawa. "Mau lanjut nonton? Kau suka dengan _show_ ini bukan?"

Mereka menonton selama satu jam dan Sakura tiba-tiba menyenderkan pelipisnya di bahu Naruto. Di detik itu, Naruto tersenyum lebar, tahu bahwa Sakura sudah mengingatnya lagi.

**xxx**

_09:34 AM  
5__th__ April 2012_

Ketika Sakura bangun tidur, dia beranjak. Dan ketika dia beranjak, dia langsung menatap cermin. Dia sengaja meletakkan cermin itu di depan kasurnya sehingga dia bisa melihat wajahnya. Di pojok kanan cermin, ada kertas menempel di sana.

'_Buka buku jurnal'_

Sakura langsung berjalan menuju rak bukunya, membaca apa yang harus dia lakukan hari ini. Hari ini… kelas abstrak. Dia mengemasi barang-barangnya. Ketika dia menyentuh rak bukunya, dia menatap satu buku tebal yang berjudul INO. Sakura tersenyum. Dia memang membuat arsip tentang Ino. Dia melukis sahabatnya, menulis segala sesuatu tentang Ino, jaga-jaga kalau dia lupa akan Ino.

Di rak buku itu, ada banyak buku tebal. Berjudul KIZASHI, MEBUKI, kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan TSUNADE, dokternya.

Mata hijaunya melirik, menatap buku yang berjudul NARUTO. Tidak setebal buku yang lain, tapi lumayan tebal. Sakura membuka buku itu, mulai cekikikan ketika membaca deskripsi pertama di buku tersebut.

_Rubah pirang dengan nama bakso ikan._

_Baka._

_Terlalu ceria. Pencinta ramen. Tidak pernah menyerah. Modelling. Hot. Kekar. Mata sebiru langit._

_Dia menyukaiku._

Sakura terpaku, menatap sketsa Naruto yang menyeringai.

_Aku menyukainya._

Sakura terdiam, membaca semua tulisannya. Dia ingat apa yang dia pikirkan ketika menulis semua ini.

_Iya,_ Sakura menulis di buku itu. Tenggorokkannya terasa sesak. _Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya._

**xxx**

_21:56 PM  
19__th__ May 2012_

Sakura suka melukis.

Dia suka memotret segala hal yang dilihatnya.

Karena itu, Naruto tidak kaget ketika Sakura tiba-tiba memotretnya. Lelaki itu sedang duduk di kasur Sakura, membaca buku jurnal Sakura.

"Untuk kenangan," dia memberitahu Naruto. "Karena aku tahu besar kemungkinan aku akan lupa."

Naruto selalu tahu kalau Sakura adalah wanita yang sangat kuat, fisik maupun batin. Sakura tidak pernah menyerah, selalu menulis segala sesuatu yang baru saja dialaminya supaya dia bisa terus ingat. Kamera Sakura tertuju padanya dan Naruto langsung menyeringai lebar, membuat Sakura tertawa.

Dia mencintai wanita itu.

Dia tidak peduli meski pun Sakura bisa saja melupakannya besok.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah lagi lupa padamu kan?" Sakura tersenyum lebar, membuat Naruto menyeringai. "Aku tidak pernah lagi tidur malam-malam. Aku selalu minum obat."

"Aku tahu," Naruto tertawa. "Sakura-_chan_ _best_ pokoknya."

Sakura meringis. Ketika Naruto mendekatinya, Sakura memejamkan mata. Sentuhan bibir Naruto di bibirnya membuat dada Sakura berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Dia tidak ingin lupa akan sensasi ini.

Dia mengerang ketika jari-jari Naruto menyerip masuk di balik pakaiannya, meraba tubuhnya. "Shhh," Naruto berbisik. Sakura merintih. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Naruto, membekap Naruto dengan erat. Naruto mengecup lehernya, menggigit pelan. Dia mengerang lagi, wajahnya menempel di lekukan leher Naruto. Namun Naruto menyentuhnya dengan lembut, merabanya dengan hati-hati seakan-akan dia sangat rapuh.

"Aku mencintaimu," Sakura mendesis di bibir Naruto. "Dan aku bukan porselin, _baka_," Sakura menggeram, mencengkram rambut Naruto dan melumat bibirnya, membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar. Di detik itu juga, Naruto langsung menyelipkan lidahnya ke mulut Sakura. Mereka seakan-akan bertarung, hendak mendominasi satu sama lain. Sakura melingkarkan kedua kakinya di sekitar pinggang Naruto, menyeringai lebar, menantang. Namun ketika Naruto mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di balik jeansnya, otak Sakura langsung terasa kosong, senyumannya menghilang.

Lidah Naruto yang panas, jari-jarinya yang panjang…

Sakura mengerang lagi, dan kali ini dia sama sekali tidak menahan jeritannya.

Peduli amat kalau Ino dengar.

Di kepalanya hanya ada Naruto. Naruto dan Naruto.

**xxx**

_08:12 AM  
8__th__ June 2012_

Ingatannya tidak stabil. Tergantung _mood_. Tergantung kondisi tubuhnya. Ketika dia mengantuk, atau baru bangun, biasanya dia tidak akan mengingat apa-apa.

Karena itu, ketika Sakura bangun dan dia menatap tubuh telanjang lelaki di sampingnya, Sakura nyaris menjerit dan menendang lelaki itu. Tapi dia menatap cermin.

Sakura dengan gesit melompat. Dia menatap semua foto-foto yang menempel di cermin itu.

Dia menatap dirinya yang tertawa bahagia di balik pelukan lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru.

Sakura menoleh, menatap lelaki pirang yang tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

_Seperti rubah._

"Naruto," Sakura berbisik. Suaranya bergetar. Dia menunduk, mengecup pipi Naruto, mengecup tanda lahir yang seperti kumis itu.

"Engghh," Naruto menggeliat, mata birunya berkedip, menatap Sakura. "Pagi," suara Naruto serak, baru bangun. Dia melontarkan cengiran lebar. "Kau pingsan semalam ketika seks. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku sehebat itu, Sakura-_chan_."

"Dasar," Sakura mendengus, wajahnya merah padam. "Aku lupa seksnya seperti apa," dia meringis, tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat Naruto yang melongo. "Aku bercanda!"

"Tidak apa," Naruto mendengus, tiba-tiba menariknya ke kasur. "Aku akan membuatmu ingat lagi," Naruto berbisik. Jari-jarinya yang besar itu menelusuri lekuk tubuhnya, menelusuri dadanya. Sakura kembali bergidik, mengerang dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ketika jari-jari menyusup di balik kemaluannya, Sakura menjerit.

"BERISIK! Ini masih PAGI!"

Suara raungan Ino yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka berdua melompat kaget. Sakura terbelalak, Naruto melongo. Bersama-sama, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berseru, "Maaf Ino!"

**xxx**

_21:35 PM  
25__th__ December 2014_

Naruto melamarnya.

Mereka nyaris pacaran selama tiga tahun. Dan Naruto melamarnya.

Wanita berumur 26 tahun itu takut. Jujur. Dia takut. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menikah atau pun melahirkan anak.

Apa jadinya kalau dia melupakan wajah suaminya sendiri?

Atau melupakan wajah anaknya sendiri?

"Lupa wajah suami sendiri?" Ino mendengus. "Hei, Naruto itu sudah terkenal sekarang. Model terkenal di Jepang. Wajahnya ada di mana-mana, bukan cuma di buku jurnalmu."

Sakura tersenyum. Benar ucapan Ino. Tapi…

"Selain itu… lupa akan wajah anak sendiri?" Ino mengerang. "Kau ini terkadang _baka_ juga ya? Menyebar dari Naruto atau kebanyakan seks dengannya? Pikir saja. Anakmu _pasti_ punya rambut pink sepertimu. Siapa lagi yang punya rambut pink kalau bukan kau atau keturunanmu?"

Sakura berkedip, tidak tahu mau mengamuk atau tersanjung mendengar ucapan sinis Ino.

"Dan anakmu akan punya rambut dan mata Naruto. Kau kan tidak pernah lagi lupa padanya, jadi kau pasti tahu kalau anak itu adalah anak kalian berdua!"

Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat. Dia langsung beranjak, memeluk erat sahabatnya.

**xxx**

_22:35 PM  
24__th__ July 2015_

Ada masa di mana Sakura tidak enak badan. Ada masa di mana Sakura tidak minum obat sama sekali.

Dan ingatannya tidak lancar.

Dia tidak akan ingat kalau dia dan Naruto sudah menikah.

Dia tidak akan ingat kalau dia sedang hamil.

Dan Naruto selalu ada di sisinya. Tidak peduli meski dia sangat capek, baru pulang dari kerja. Naruto akan duduk di sisi Sakura, menunjukan buku NARUTO yang ditulis Sakura. "Lihat, kita sudah menikah," Naruto tersenyum lebar, menunjuk ke arah foto pernikahan mereka.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kita masih pacaran," Sakura terisak. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak ingat. Aku tidak ingat, Naruto. Aku takut."

Naruto mengecup pelipis Sakura, mengusap rambut pinknya. "Tidak apa. Kau akan ingat lagi."

"Dan aku hamil? Aku tidak ingat. Seharian ini aku latihan karate… bagaimana kalau bayi di kandunganku…"

"Tidak. Mereka sangat kuat. Mereka baik-baik saja," Naruto cepat-cepat mengusap perut Sakura.

Sakura kembali terisak, ketakutan. "Mereka?"

"Iya," senyuman lebar Naruto membuat Sakura berhenti menangis. "Kembar."

Sakura mengusap perutnya yang baru sedikit menonjol. "Pantas saja perutku buncit. Kukira aku gendut mendadak karena kau selalu memberiku _ramen_."

Naruto tertawa. "Bukan salahmu kalau kau tidak ingat. Kau tidak enak badan karena hamil. Kau mual-mual dan kau sama sekali tidak minum obat," Naruto berbisik. "Kau tidak mau melukai kedua anak kita. Karena itu kau menolak untuk minum obat. Aku bangga padamu, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura mengangguk. "Ternyata itu alasan kenapa aku tidak melihat obat di rak bukuku. Apakah ini pertama kalinya aku lupa?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Berarti kondisku sudah membaik ya? Aku cuma lupa ketika aku tidak minum obat saja."

Naruto tertawa, mengangguk lagi.

Mereka berdua duduk di sofa pada malam itu. Sakura tidak mau melepaskan pegangannya pada Naruto dan Naruto terus memeluk Sakura, menceritakan semua hal yang Sakura lupa. "Aku melamarmu ketika natal. Dan kita menikah di hari _valentine_."

"Gombal sekali," Sakura mendengus.

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Aku yakin besok ketika kau ingat lagi, kau tidak akan berpikir seperti itu. Kau menangis bahagia ketika kita menikah tahu."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum, memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

**xxx**

_09:23 AM  
12__th__ Ferbuary 2020_

Kushina dan Chiyo Uzumaki menyeret kursi, menatap rak buku dengan tatapan takjub. Di depan mereka, terdampar puluhan buku setebal kamus dan di setiap buku itu berjudul NARUTO.

"Hei! _Nee-chan_!" Chiyo, gadis 5 tahun berambut pink itu menunjuk ke salah satu buku. "Ini ada buku dengan nama kita!"

"Kushina, Chiyo," mata biru Kushina membundar, membaca nama-nama di buku itu.

"_Nee-chan_…" Chiyo berbisik, mata hijaunya menatap Kushina. "Kenapa tadi Mama tiba-tiba diam?"

Kushina menaikkan sebelah alis, teringat akan Sakura yang tiba-tiba mematung ketika dia sedang menyisir rambutnya dan rambut Chiyo. "Tidak tahu," Kushina berbisik. Dia juga teringat akan Naruto yang langsung dengan sigap membawa Sakura masuk ke kamar.

"Papa juga tidak kasih kita masuk ke kamar…" Chiyo memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kenapa ya?"

"Tidak tahu," Kushina menjawab lagi. Dia melompat turun dari kursi. Rambut pirangnya yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang.

Di detik itu, mereka berdua melihat Naruto yang keluar dari kamar. Naruto menyunggingkan cengiran ke arah mereka, membuat Kushina dan Chiyo berlari, memeluk ayah mereka. "Mama kenapa?" Chiyo langsung bertanya.

"Mama sakit," Naruto menjawab. Dia meraih buku KUSHINA dan CHIYO dari rak buku. "Tapi tidak apa. Mama sedang capek karena dia sedang hamil. Sebentar lagi dia akan sembuh kok."

Sakura tidak pernah lupa akan kedua putrinya. Tapi karena hamil, ingatan istrinya terganggu sesaat. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sakura menolak untuk minum obat ketika dia hamil. Naruto terdiam, teringat akan Sakura yang panik tadi. _Kenapa ada dua anak kecil yang tidak kukenal di rumah kita?_ Dia teringat akan pertanyaan panik Sakura. _Mereka siapa? Anak kita? Mereka mirip kita. Kapan aku melahirkan, Naruto?_

Naruto menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menenangkan napasnya. "Hei, Kushina, Chiyo," Naruto meringis. "Mau membacakan dongeng untuk Mama?"

"Dongeng?" dua gadis kembar itu bertanya pada saat bersamaan.

Naruto mengangguk. "Dongeng," dia teringat akan Sakura yang tenang setelah dia membacakan cerita mereka berdua sambil menunjuk buku jurnal. "Ayo, masuk ke kamar," lelaki itu tertawa, menggenggam buku KUSHINA dan CHIYO dengan erat. "Papa yakin Mama akan suka."

Kushina dan Chiyo langsung berseru girang. Mereka mengekor Naruto, masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura. Sakura duduk di kasur, menatap mereka dengan tatapan kaget. Sakura juga menatap Naruto dengan panik, namun Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Tanpa ragu, Kushina dan Chiyo berbaring di pangkuan Sakura. Gadis berambut pirang itu membuka buku KUSHINA dan membaca kalimat paling atas. "Kushina Uzumaki!" dia membaca dengan lantang. "Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Seperti Naruto. Ceria dan sangat terang."

"Chiyo Uzumaki," Chiyo membaca dengan girang. Mata hijaunya terpaku pada tulisan di buku CHIYO. "Rambut pink dan mata hijau. Sepertiku. Cerdas. Sangat cerdas."

Sakura terdiam. Tanpa dia sadari, tangannya secara refleks mengusap rambut Kushina dan Chiyo. Dua bocah itu masih membaca dengan lantang, saling beradu siapa yang bisa baca lebih cepat.

Di sampingnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar, menyeringai.

Sakura melirik ke arah suaminya, tertawa. _Seperti rubah._

Dia akan baik-baik saja.

Dia yakin kalau besok dia akan ingat akan kedua putrinya lagi.

Karena Naruto selalu ada di sisinya, membuatnya ingat lagi dan lagi.

* * *

**THE END**

**AN: fic ini terinspirasi sama film Ghajini. Bagi yang lagi mood buat nangis2an nonton deh. hahaha!**

**Makasih udah baca :)**


End file.
